Perks
'House Rule: Perks' Perks are mini-merits that are very specific. Perks may be entirely role-played or situational, and it's entirely possible that they will not be used often by the player. So they're useless? Nope. They're specific, and the situation may not arise for every perk for every player, but the Storyteller will truly try to give opportunities for you to use them as much as possible. Getting Perks In order to get a perk, you must do the following: *Finish a standard game session (Friday, 9p-12a) *Roleplay something unique, clever or outright spontaneous *Have fun *Pay NO XP! Anyone trading Perks for XP is unaffiliated with House Rules Corp. Example Perks Perks can be entirely roleplayed, such as: *"Bunny Trick: Once a session, you may pull a bunny out of your hat, but only if you are wearing a hat." *"Eat Pies: Once a session, you may eat a piece of pie without throwing it up." *"Hello.": You know how to say "Hello" in any language, past, future, present or fictional. *"Judo Chop!": Once per session you may yell Judo Chop! to add one bashing damage to a single martial arts attack. *Barcode Reader: You can read barcodes, no problem. You can't write them well enough, though. *Imitation: Werewolf howl: You can perfectly imitate a werewolf howl, but no one can see you do it. *Art Hound: You can identify the creator of all published and claimed pieces of artwork. How are Perks picked? If you do something memorable, clever or funny that's a good way to get a perk. If you do something a lot, that's a good way to get a perk too. So if your character dances with everyone he meets, you could get a perk after a few game sessions that gives him a bonus to dancing with strangers. Using Perks Restrictions usually limit perks to once per session, once per combat encounter, or once per NPC. Additionally there may be restrictions that limit how they can be used; items that need to be worn, people that must be present, locations allowed, etc. List your perks in your wiki page character's persona, or in your character sheet notes. If it's not listed somewhere, you can't use it! Wait, so they're just sucky? Kinda, yeah. They are meant to be tailored to your character as a personalized pseudo-merit that doesn't really affect game balance. They're not always jokes or silly; some perks can be quite useful. The bottom line is: does the perk seem extremely tailored to your character's persona or history? do you think it's barely worth 1xp due to the limited usefulness? If so, it's a perfect perk. What's the point? To give players non-XP rewards that appreciate them as players. My perk sucks. Their perk is better than mine. Tell the Storyteller. It's not done on purpose, it's a brand new House Rule so everything is negotiable and untested. My perk is AWESOME! It's better than a discipline! It'll get revised and nerfed. Sorry! It has to be kind of lame. That's the point! I have a perk idea. Tell the Storyteller! If It works and it fits the game, it's possible it will be used. But keep in mind that perks generally reflect upon something you did in the last game that was particularly memorable. Category:House Rules Category:Perk